


Good Dog, Best Friends

by kalacyn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Picture book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalacyn/pseuds/kalacyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bec has run off! Jade is looking for her missing dog, but it's a big forest! With old and new friends, she'll find him in no time!</p><p>A Homestuck picture book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Dog, Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Threeley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threeley/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Transcription

Front cover: Good Dog, Best Friends: A Homestuck Picture Book

Back cover: Bec has run off! Jade is looking for her missing dog, but it's a big forest! Luckily, Jade has help. With old and new friends, she'll find him in no time!

Page 1: A young girl stands in the forest. Her name is Jade, and today Jade has a very important mission: her dog Bec has run off, and Jade needs to find him!

Page 2: Hi ho, let's go! Jade walks into the forest.

Page 3: What was that? Jade hears a howl, far away. Could it be Bec?

Page 4: Nope. It's just a boy, playing music. But maybe he can help! "My name is Jade and I'm looking for my dog. Have you seen him?"  
"Nah, says the boy. "My name is Dave and maybe he's over by the Big Tree."

Page 5: At the Big Tree, Dave sees something: a long white tail!  
Bec?

Page 6: Nope. "It's just Rose," says Dave. (Rose likes to knit.) "Have you seen Jade's dog?"  
"I have not, says Rose. "But there are a lot of broken branches down the hill."

Page 7: Bec is such a big dog, he might have broken the branches.  
Down the hill they go!

Page 8: But it's just Jade's friend John. "Hi Jade! I'm building a fort!"  
"Hi John. Will you help me find Bec?" says Jade.

Page 9: Of course! Jade, Dave, Rose and John walk into the forest.

Page 10: And walk, and walk, and walk. They have been walking for a very long time.

Page 11: It's dark now. Will they ever find Bec?

Page 12: Suddenly, John finds some broken branches. Rose sees a long while tail.  
And Dave hears a howl, far away.

Page 13: Uh-oh! The forest is scary at night!

Page 14: But Jade isn't scared. She knows who is howling, and whose tail it is, and who broke the branches.

Page 15: It's Bec!  
Jade is happy she found him. She's happy for her new friends. She is just so happy!

Page 16: Good dog.  
Best friends.


End file.
